Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 112
アイ・オブ・ザ・タイフーン | romaji = Sandā Vāsasu Ai Obu Za Taifūn | japanese translated = Thunder VS Eye of the Typhoon | episode number = 112 | japanese air date = November 29, 2006 | english air date = June 23, 2007 | japanese opening = Teardrop | japanese ending = Sun | english opening = Get Your Game On! | english ending = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon }} "Head in the Clouds: Part 2", known as "Thunder VS Eye of the Typhoon" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and twelfth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on November 29, 2006, and in the US on June 23, 2007. Summary The Survival Duel between Chazz and Adrian continues. Though Chazz gained an early lead, Adrian makes a comeback, destroying Chazz's "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" with a combination of Trap Cards and "Cloudian - Nimbusman" As the Duel goes on Jaden, Jesse, Alexis and Syrus turn up with plans to take some of the party food back to their own sleepover. They see the helicopters in the sky and are surprised to see Chazz and Adrian Dueling (In the dub both Jesse and Jaden were originally sure the helicopters were just bringing more food in and were slightly less worried at being caught). During the Duel, Chazz talks of having to rise back up from rock bottom and claims Adrian could never understand. Adrian, however, reveals his own past. He had been abandoned by his parents at an early age, and spent his days looking at clouds in the desert and simply waiting for death. He was saved when the president of the Gecko Corporation was passing by in a limo and saw him. He rescued Adrian, and as he and his wife were having trouble conceiving a child of their own, adopted him. In a last-ditch effort, Adrian defeats Chazz using "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" after gambling on a good draw by activating "Wonder Cloud". Adrian tells Chazz that he's nothing special and he shouldn't claim to have risen from rock bottom - there are people all around the world in much worse situations than he's ever been in. As the Duel ends, the Bio-Bands drain the Duel energy of both Duelists, but Adrian's plan to thwart Thelonious Viper was successful - he had turn down the absorption rate. Nobody dies, but everyone Dueling at the time collapses, including the vast majority of the student body who had taken part in Adrian's tournament. Outside Viper's lab, Axel is investigating what he had previously seen in the files from Viper's office. Viper allows him to enter. Axel questions Viper about his true intentions, but the latter refuses to reveal anything, and activates a trap door, causing Axel to fall into another chamber. The students that collapsed are in the process of being transferred to the infirmary. Dr. Crowler and Vice-Chancellor Bonaparte rush to Chancellor Sheppard's office to attempt to get him to stop the Survival Duels from continuing. Sheppard is gone, and has left a note that he went on a business trip and left Crowler and Bonaparte in charge. Featured Duel: Chazz Princeton vs. Adrian Gecko Duel continues from the previous episode. Chazz has 3200 Life Points remaining and controls "VWXYZ - Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800) in Attack Position along with "Different Dimension Hangar" and one set card. Adrian has 1200 Life points remaining and controls four "Sheep Cloud Token" (0/0) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Adrian Adrian draws. He then Tributes the four "Sheep Cloud Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Cloudian - Nimbusman" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. Since "Nimbusman" was Tribute Summoned, its third effect activates, placing a Fog Counter on "Nimbusman" for each WATER monster used to summon it and decreasing the ATK of "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" by 500 ATK for each WATER monster Tributed while "Nimbusman" is face-up on the fieldIn the OCG/TCG, "Cloudian - Nimbusman" does not have an effect that causes the opponent's monsters to lose ATK. ("VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon": 3000 → 1000/2800). Due to the last effect of "Nimbusman", it gains 500 ATK for each Fog Counter on the field ("Nimbusman": 1000/1000 → 3000/1000). "Nimbusman" attacks "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon", but Chazz activates his face-down "Hyper Coat" to equip the latter onto "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" and increase the latter's ATK by 500 ("VWXZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon": 1000 → 1500/2800) as well as grant "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" immunity to card effects ("VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon": 1500 → 3500/2800). Due to the first effect of "Nimbusman", it is not destroyed (Adrian 1200 → 700). Adrian then Sets three cards. Turn 4: Chazz Chazz draws. On Chazz's Standby Phase, Adrian activates his face-down "Rain Storm" and chains his face-down "Natural Disaster" to the activation of "Rain Storm". Due to the effect of "Natural Disaster", Chazz will take 400 damage for each card he controls that is destroyed and sent to the GraveyardIn the TCG/''OCG'', "Natural Disaster" can only resolve if cards are destroyed by the effects of "Cloudian" monsters, and inflicts 500 damage per destroyed card.. Due to the effect of "Rain Storm", Adrian can decrease the ATK of "Nimbusman" by any multiples of 1000 and destroy a number of cards Chazz controls for each multiple of 1000In the OCG/TCG, "Rain Storm" can only cause a "Cloudian" monster to lose up to 2000 ATK, and destroy only up to 2 Spell or Trap Cards in exchange.. Adrian activates the effect of "Rain Storm" to decrease the ATK of "Nimbusman" by 3000 ("Nimbusman": 3000 → 0/1000) and destroy "Hyper Coat", "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon", and "Different Dimension Hangar". The effect of "Natural Disaster" activates (Chazz 3200 → 2000). Chazz then activates "Dimensional Catapult" to Special Summon "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" (3000/2800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position and equip it with "Dimensional Catapult". Due to the effects of "Dimensional Catapult", the original effects of "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" are negated and "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" can now inflict piercing damage. "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" attacks "Nimbusman", but Adrian activates his face-down "Mirage Target" to send "Nimbusman" to the Graveyard and negate the attack as well as increase his Life Points by the original ATK of "Nimbusman" (Adrian 700 → 1700). Turn 5: Adrian Adrian draws "Cloudian - Ghost Fog" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. "Ghost Fog" then attacks "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon". The latter then destroys "Ghost Fog", but due to the first effect of "Ghost Fog", Adrian takes no Battle Damage. Since "Ghost Fog" was destroyed in battle, its second effect activates, placing Fog Counters on "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" equal to the latter's Level. Since "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" is Level 8, it gains eight Fog Counters. Adrian then activates "Diamond-Dust Cyclone" to target "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" and destroy it as well as draw two cards (one for each four Fog Counters that were on "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon"). The effect of "Natural Disaster" activates (Chazz 2000 → 1200). Since "Dimensional Catapult" was removed from the field, "VWXYZ-Dragon Catapult Cannon" is removed from play. Adrian then activates "Quick Summon" to Normal Summon "Cloudian - Poison Cloud" (0/1000) in Defense Position. Adrian explains that if "Cloudian - Poison Cloud" is destroyed in battle and sent to the Graveyard, the monster that destroyed it will be destroyed and Chazz will take 800 damage. Turn 6: Chazz Chazz draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two cards from his hand ("Ojamagic" and "Polymerization"). Since "Ojamagic" was sent from Chazz's hand to the Graveyard, its effect activates, allowing Chazz to add "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black" and "Ojama Green" from his Deck to his hand. Chazz then activates "Desperado Manager" to draw two cards (one of which is "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!") and return three cards ("Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", and "Ojama Green") in his hand to the top of his Deck in the order he chooses. Chazz then activates "Enchanting Fitting Room" to pay 800 Life Points (Chazz 1200 → 400) and look at the top four cards of his Deck. If Chazz finds any Level 3 or below Normal Monsters, he can Special Summon them, but anything else will be returned to his Deck. Chazz reveals his top four cards to be "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green", and "Call of the Haunted", so "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Black", "Ojama Green" are Special Summoned (0/1000 each) in Defense Position while "Call of the Haunted" is returned to Chazz's Deck. Chazz then activates "Ojama Delta Thunder!!" to inflict 500 damage to Adrian for each card in his hand and his side of the field. Adrian has two cards (Adrian 1700 → 700). Chazz then activates the last effect of "Ojama Delta Thunder!!" to send "Ojama Delta Hurricane!!" from his hand to the Graveyard and destroy all cards on Adrian's side of the field. Turn 7: Adrian Adrian draws "Wonder Cloud" and subsequently activates it to remove from play all cards in his hand and on his side of the field and draw cards equal to the number of cards Chazz controls. Chazz has three cards on his side of the field, so Adrian draws three cards ("Pot of Avarice", "Big Summon Cloud" and "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon"). After that resolves, all of the cards in Adrian's Deck are removed from play. Adrian then activates "Big Summon Cloud". Now Adrian can pay half of his Life Points to Special Summon one "Cloudian" monster in his hand during each of his Main Phases. During each of Adrian's Standby Phases, he must either discard his entire hand or destroy "Big Summon Cloud". Adrian then activates the effect of "Big Summon Cloud" (Adrian 700 → 350) to Special Summon "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" (3000/1000) in Attack Position. "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon" then attacks "Ojama Yellow". The third effect of "Eye of the Typhoon" then activates, switching "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green", and "Ojama Black" to Attack Position. "Eye of the Typhoon" then destroys "Ojama Yellow" (Chazz 400 → 0). Mistakes *When Chazz summons "Ojama Yellow", "Ojama Green" and "Ojama Black" via the effect of "Enchanting Fitting Room", the platform he is standing on and its cables are missing, making him appear as if he is standing on thin air. *In the dub, Chazz erroneously leaves out the word "Fitting" when he says the name of "Enchanting Fitting Room." *In the dub, Adrian calls "Different Dimension Hangar" a Field Spell Card while it is a Continuous Spell Card. *In the dub, Chazz calls "Ojama Delta Hurricane" "Ojama Delta Thunder". * In the dub, Chazz says "Ojama Delta Hurricane" has to be discarded to use its effect but this isn't the case as indicated in past episodes. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes